


Feelings

by KristiLynn



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lots of dialogue, Male-Female Friendship, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/KristiLynn
Summary: Angie gets a role in one of Howard's films and Peggy isn't happy about it.





	

“ Excuse me Ma’am, Mr. Stark is in a meeting! You can’t go in there!” 

“Try to stop me.” 

Howard knew who was about on the other side of the door, there was only one person in this town brazen enough to just walk in on a meeting with some of the biggest producers in the business. And he knew no matter how hard his secretary tried she wasn’t going to keep her out. 

“Pardon me would you,” Howard smiled at the producer and then turned towards the door right as it swung open. “Peggy I can explain.” 

“You cast Angie in your movie?” exclaimed. 

Howard was taken aback. “That’s why you’re upset?”

“Why other reason do i have to be upset?” 

“No reason. No reason at all.”

The Producers stood up from the table. “Mr. Stark,” one said as he headed towards the door. “I believe we’ve heard all that we need to hear. It has been a pleasure meeting you and we will be in touch.”

“Thank you sir. Both of you.” 

The men ignored Howard and headed out the door. 

“Do you see what you’ve done?” Howard sighed slumping into a chair.

“They were never going to fund your film. They were using you to make another director think they’re no longer the prettiest girl at the dance and therefore try to get them to give in to their demands.” Peggy took a seat across the table. “Now can we please talk about--”

“Yes I hired Angie! It’s not a big part and really she’s more of a background actress than anything but I like her and if I’ve got to hire someone I’d like it to be a friend. Why does that make me a bad guy?”

“You’re taking her to Italy!” 

“She’s Italian.” Howard stared at Peggy. “I still don’t understand why you have a problem with this.”

“You’re taking her to Italy. She’s going to be gone for four, four months in another country and a lot of things could happen in that time.”

“Do you think I’m going to sleep with her?” Howard laughed. “Look, it’s not like the thought hasn’t crossed my mind but she’s your friend and I make it a habit to not sleep with friends of friends.”

“What about everyone one else there?” Peggy crossed her arms and slid down in her seat.

“Oh you’re worried about your friend. That’s cute Peg but she’s a grown woman, she’s free to do what she wants to do. I thought that was what you were all about women's rights and all that.” He leaned across the table. “But if you want I’ll watch her back. Make sure they know that no means no.”

“I more afraid about what’ll happen when yes means yes,” She whispered. 

“What does that mean?” Howard cocked his head to the side. “It almost sounds like you’re jealous. Like you...Do you have a crush on her?”

“A crush is something you get in grade school.”

“You’re not denying it.” 

“I don’t know what I feel. Okay?” 

“Okay.” Howard nodded his head. “She’s still going to be in the movie because, truthfully it would kill me if I had to break that girl's heart and take the job away. But believe me when I say that I’m going to do everything in my power to make sure she doesn’t break yours. Alright?” 

“I really hate you sometimes.” Peggy chuckled, trying to stop the tears that were forming. 

Howard nudged her leg with his foot. “Right back at you.” He smiled.


End file.
